


A Sort of Homecoming

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the 2014 Bahrain GP weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort of Homecoming

**Wednesday**  
Felipe's jaw clenched as he shut the door gently and walked along the hotel corridor. This wasn't how he'd imagined Wednesday evening at Bahrain would go. He'd left Raffa back at their suite, kissing her forehead as he'd left. And as always she'd given a nod, let go of his hand slowly as he'd retreated, telling him softly to come back soon. Never judging, never saying what they both knew. As long as he came back, that was all that mattered.

And now, Felipe was going back to her sooner than he'd believed. He'd left Rob shivering under the sheets, the bedside table littered with cough medicine and painkillers. It hadn't exactly been the reunion he'd spent the previous few weeks thinking about. There'd been phone calls and texts over the past four months, and a brief chat at Grove, but they hadn't spent any time together since that emotional day in Brazil, back in November. And back then it had been all bittersweet tears and saying goodbye to everyone else, it seemed, apart from each other.

"Not well," Rob had grunted as he'd opened his hotel room door, a duvet wrapped around his shoulders. He'd shuffled back to the bed and lay – or rather flopped – down onto it.

Felipe had stood there rather helplessly in his pristine white Williams t-shirt and blue shorts, wondering what to do or say. Rob spluttered out a swear word as he took a coughing fit.

"I'm fucking _fucked_ ," he moaned, crawling under the sheets and pressing his head deep into the pillow. Glancing around, Felipe saw that his suitcase hadn't been properly unpacked, and peeking out were several white team shirts, still in their cellophane. 

"You look like hell," Felipe eventually said, seeing how watery Rob's eyes were as they looked up at him.

"Feel worse," he moaned. "Man 'flu."

"I don't know what that is," Felipe replied.

"Worst thing in the world," Rob croaked.

Felipe approached the bed and knelt down. He lightly brushed the hair from Rob's eyes and placed the back of his hand flat against his forehead. It was hot.

"You think you'll be okay for the track tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Rob said weakly. "But I have to be, it's my first day."

"Is okay to be sick, you know," Felipe said reassuringly, combing his fingers through Rob's hair softly. Rob looked different, somehow. It was more than the change of haircut. Felipe swallowed hard as he wondered if things would change between them now. They weren't driver and engineer alone anymore. There were others now that Rob would have to be concerned with. Maybe that wouldn't leave as much time for the things they had experienced together before. The thought of that made Felipe feel uncomfortable - like a cold, hard piece of steel was piercing through his stomach, and he pushed the idea away as quickly as he could.

"Is there anything I can get you," he asked, seeing Rob's eyes slowly close. "You want me to get someone to bring you some food or drink?"

"I just want to sleep," Rob mumbled back. 

He shut his eyes, and Felipe stood up. He lingered beside the bed for a few seconds, wondering if he should bend down, place a kiss against Rob's skin. He decided against it, and quietly left the room.

 

**Friday**  
"I think we're being watched," Rob said under his breath as he looked down at his folder.

Felipe chewed his lip.

"By who?"

" _Everyone_ ," Rob shot back, momentarily flicking his eyes upwards at the dozens of photographers who were crowding outside the Williams garage.

Felipe scratched his chin, and tried to look laid-back as Rob turned his head away and gave a cough. Behind them, he was aware of Frank and Claire also. He thought of the loud swearing and bawdy jokes that that had always been a regular fixture on their side of the Ferrari garage, and wondered how long it would be before this was a relaxed enough enviroment to do the same. He wouldn't start taking the piss out of Rob just yet, though. Not on his first day in the garage, when Felipe could tell he was really trying to take everything in and impress his new colleagues.

"There's the FOM cameras now too, fuck sake," Rob muttered. "What's so interesting about the pair of us?"

"Well, I mean... " Felipe shrugged, expecting Rob to come up with the reason why the media wanted to see the two of them together, but Rob looked back down at his notes and didn't say anything. Felipe saw his new engineers at the other side of the garage, and walked over to stand by their side.

"Probably thinking how strange it is not to see us in red, I know that's what I'm thinking," Rob eventually offered, still looking downwards. He lifted his head, but Felipe wasn't there.

 

**Sunday**  
Rob felt like there was somewhere else he should be as he put his headphones on and sat down at the pitwall. The race engineers weren't back yet, and Felipe had been too busy speaking to Andrew and the media for Rob to get more than a couple of seconds with him to tell him good luck before he left for the grid. He'd not even had time to shake his hand – Pat had been talking to him, Frank had been there too, and Rob was suddenly realising how much busier he was going to be now. And he loved it. But he and Felipe had had pre-race routines before, and they hadn't kept _any_ of them so far. Rob looked down at his notes, seeing Felipe's name behind his new teammate's. In his mind, Rob began to plot how to get Felipe ahead of Valtteri, but then remembered that the Brazilian wasn't his sole responsibility now.

Felipe sat in the car, nodding patiently as Andrew gave him the last few bits of advice. His eyes travelled to either side of the car, seeking out the tall figure of his former race engineer, but Rob wasn't there. 

*

Felipe left the press pen at the end of the race, feeling slightly disappointed, but exhilarated by the start he'd made. He wanted to get through the de-brief quickly, get a shower, and then get something to eat and drink back at the hotel. Walking through the paddock, he saw Rob heading out of the back of the garage, and began to raise his hand. He quickly lowered it again as he saw a television crew approaching the Englishman, and strode briskly towards the motorhome. Taking the steps two at a time, he slammed the door behind him as he entered.

Rob gave a sigh as a microphone was shoved under his nose. Behind the cameramen, he could see Felipe heading into the motorhome, and knew that straight after this, he'd have to sit down with the media and their dictaphones. Now that was something that was going to take a lot of getting used to. 

_Just five fucking minutes_ , he thought. _Give me five minutes to tell him what a bloody great start that was._

"Rob, can we have a word?"

Rob smiled as best he could as a foreign journalist approached. As he answered their questions, he heard Felipe's laugh as he exited the motorhome with his son. Rob glanced up and their gazes briefly met.

"Sorry," he paused. "What was the question again?"

*

It was well after midnight when Rob finally swiped his key-card and entered his hotel room with a sigh. He was knackered; not to mention starving and in need of a shower. He made a quick call to Lucy before grabbing shorts and a t-shirt from his suitcase. He didn't think he'd ever looked forward to a sleep so much.

"No," he breathed, as he heard a knock at the door. If this was a journalist, or some idiot who'd gotten the wrong room...

He opened the door.

"Oh!"

Felipe gave a nod, and Rob held the door open, allowing him to enter. As soon as it clicked shut, Rob found himself pressed against the wall, Felipe's fingers tugging at his shirt, pulling it from out of his waistband. The fingers moved to Rob's belt, working at the buckle and letting it fall open. Rob opened the buttons of his shirt as deftly as he could, given how his hands were shaking, and as soon as he unbuttoned the last one, Felipe's mouth was pressed against the middle of his chest; his hot breath and tongue caressing Rob's skin.

Rob leant back, letting his head thud against the wall. He closed his eyes, giving a sigh as he heard the noise of a zipper being pulled down. When he felt Felipe's palm against his cock, he realised it was his own. Felipe rubbed him over his underwear, his hand hot; gripping the outline of Rob's dick as it swelled underneath the thin material.

"Oh my God, _oh my God_ ," Rob groaned, bucking his hips towards Felipe's hand. He felt himself harden so much it ached. It had been so, so long since he'd felt Felipe's touch like this. Felipe was sucking at his neck, making no noise save for the smacking noises of his lips and tongue. Rob put his hands on Felipe's waist before moving them down to his ass; giving the Brazilian's pert backside a hard squeeze. In response, Felipe dived at Rob's left nipple with his mouth, alternately sucking and biting it. The sharp nipping sensation went straight to Rob's dick and he gave a short, loud laugh; placing his hands on Felipe's chest.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," he said rapidly. He swiped Felipe's hand away from his cock. If Felipe kept that up, Rob would come, and he was so tired that he wasn't sure he'd not fall asleep immediately. And he had a feeling Felipe had come here for more than that tonight.

Felipe took a step back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His chest heaved as he unzipped his shorts and pulled his cock out from his underwear. He watched Rob watching _him_ as he stroked it up and down, staring at Rob's dilated pupils and the way his cheeks were reddening. He enjoyed turning Rob on like this. Turning him on so much that Rob lunged at him, pulling the t-shirt from over Felipe's head, and discarding his own as quickly as possible. Rob kicked off his trainers and trousers, and Felipe yanked at his engineer's underwear, tugging them downward. As Rob's mouth pressed against his neck, then his mouth, Felipe staggered backwards, unable to take the weight of the other man as Rob kissed him ferociously. He wrapped his arms around the back of Rob's neck, hanging on as he stumbled and they both crashed to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

Rob held Felipe briefly as they recovered from their tumble. The marble floor was cold beneath Felipe's back, and he'd have a hell of a bruise on his elbow in the morning, but it didn't matter. It _really_ didn't matter.

"You okay?" Rob whispered, planting concerned kisses on Felipe's cheek and lips before pushing himself upwards. Felipe nodded.

"Stay here," Felipe demanded, pulling Rob back down on top of him, then rolling the two of them over, so it was Rob's back against the hard tiles, and him looking up at the other man with anticipation.

Felipe gazed at Rob laid out. How he had missed that pale expanse of skin - Rob's white, lightly-freckled body; the slender arms, and long legs. He put a leg on either side of Rob's stomach and sat down, straddling him. Rob's eyes widened a little, the shock of their fall worn off now, and replaced with fresh arousal. 

Felipe moved forward to kiss the engineer hungrily, his hands on Rob's shoulders. Rob arched his back upwards, meeting Felipe's mouth eagerly. He heard the Brazilian gasp as Rob slid his fingers from the small of his back downwards, and watched Felipe biting his bottom lip as he backed against the digits.

Felipe made a noise that almost sounded like a sob as he sat up briefly before lowering himself slowly down onto Rob's stiffened cock. His mouth was open as he took in Rob's length; his eyes squeezed shut as he leant backwards, resting his hands on Rob's thighs. Rob grabbed onto Felipe's waist as the smaller man rode his dick – controlling the pace, the rythym, the depth... Rob was just a passenger as Felipe rocked astride him, steely determination in his eyes; making visceral noises that Rob had never heard him make before. Each time he pushed down onto Rob's hard-on, he clenched his jaw, grunting. 

"Close," Rob panted, sitting up and burying his face in Felipe's chest. He tongued the younger man's nipples, and Felipe cried out at the sensation of Rob's bristly facial hair dragging across his soft, dark skin. He reached forward, grabbing onto the back of Rob's newly-grown, messy hair as he felt Rob use the last ounces of his energy to buck upwards, pounding into Felipe mercilessly.

"Mate, I can't... I'm... " Rob gulped, feeling his thighs begin to shake as his head went light. The sensation of Felipe's body squeezing him was too much, too intense, and his breathing became erratic as the Brazilian moved off him. His cock was red and hugely swollen as Felipe wrapped his hand around it, and it took two quick jerks before his orgasm hit him, making him fall backwards against the floor once more. He remained there, his chest heaving, as Felipe grabbed his hand.

" _Me_ ," Felipe demanded, bucking his hips back and forth impatiently. His dick slid up and down against Rob's sweat-slick stomach as he moved. Rob stroked it, before gripping it tightly and letting Felipe thrust in and out.

"D'you wanna come on me?" Rob asked in a low, filthy voice, and Felipe whimpered in reply.

"Yeah. _Fuck_. Yeah."

"Go on, then."

Felipe uttered words in Portuguese that Rob didn't understand, but he felt the warm wetness on his lower stomach as the other man clawed at his shoulders, coming over and over, torrents of expletives tumbling from his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Felipe," Rob gasped. "Are you _done_?"

Felipe collapsed against him, then rolled over onto his back. He put his arms above his head, his legs falling open.

" _Porra, porra, porra..._ " he sighed.

They lay side by side for a few moments before eventually Rob groaned and stretched out.

"Fuck, I am done."

He turned over on his side and rested his head on his elbow. Felipe did the same, and they smiled almost shyly at one another.

"So," Rob ventured. "Hello, Felipe."

"Hi Rob."

"How's things?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Felipe sniggered, then reached over and ran tendrils of Rob's hair through his fingers.

"Like it was before."

Rob raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you remembered things like that, kid."

"I remember."

Felipe bit down on his bottom lip. His lids were heavy and his smile was lazy as he spoke.

"...I can't believe you're finally here. It seemed to take a long time."

Rob kissed him, flicking his tongue lightly against Felipe's. Brushing his nose against his driver's as he pulled away, he smiled.

"Here now, aren't I?"


End file.
